Sandy Love
by Matt forever a brat
Summary: YAOI ARDENTE D


**Hallooou! Avisinho primeiro: Quem gosta de Gaara e Rock Lee aconselho VIVAMENTE a NÃO LER esta fanfic. **

**XDDDDDDD**

**espero que gostem deste ROMANCE 3 **

**

* * *

**

**Gaara and Rock Lee**

_**The sandy love**_

Era uma calorosa tarde de Verão. O sol escaldante fazia com que Konoha parecesse um verdadeiro deserto.

Mas apesar disso, havia um ninja que continuava a treinar ao sol. O rapaz de cabelos negros ia no 234º flexão.

O seu limite eram 500 flexões mas o Sol fazia com que Rock Lee ficasse cansado mais rapidamente.

- 235… 236… - Contava ele vagarosamente.

O cabelo negro cortado à tigela estava ensopado suor e a justa roupa de Rock Lee estava-lhe completamente colada a pele.

- 237…

Várias gotas de suor escorriam pela cara de Lee caindo no chão onde evaporavam logo em seguida.

Lee estava a treinar no meio da floresta, pensando estar sozinho, mas o ninja sobrancelhudo não imaginava que estava a ser observado já há algum tempo. Atrás duns arbustos e encostado a uma árvore estava Gaara. Tinha cabelo vermelho, olhos verdes e apesar de ser do deserto era muito pálido.

Ele descruzou os braços e foi ter com Lee.

- 401…402…

Lee ouviu alguns passos atrás de si e olhou para Gaara. Gaara cruzou os braços novamente e observou o corpo musculado de Lee.

- Gaara!? Que estás aqui a fazer?

- Apeteceu-me passear…

- Tou a ver…

Lee levantou-se e os dois ficaram a olhar um para o outro.

- Lee…

- Diz.

- Essas roupinhas ficam-te mesmo sexys…

Rock Lee ficou a observar Gaara muito corado.

- Gaara… Eu acho que te amo….

- Eu também fofinho… finalmente alguém me ama… Vamos fazer sexo?

- Olé! Sexo não é só depois do casamento!?

- Talvez, mas nesta tua terra, nesta aldeia chamada Konoha, não são permitidos casamentos entre homossexuais como nós…

- Fala por ti, eu sou Bi!

- Queres fazer sexo ou não?

-'Tá bem mor, mas aviso-te que os meus pentelhos do cu são tão grossos como os pêlos das minhas sobrancelhas!

- Ao menos tens, eu só tenho cabelo…

Rock Lee abraça Gaara romanticamente e faz-lhe um miminho no cabelo avermelhado.

- Não chores bebé! Amo-te tal como és!

Gaara agarra o cu soado de Rock Lee enquanto o beijava romanticamente numa troca de saliva intensa e profunda. De repente Lee virou a cara.

- Não gostaste?... – Perguntou Gaara preocupado.

Lee cuspiu areia.

- És seco…

- Sexo?

- És seco!

- Sexo!

Lee debruçou-se sobre o chão e continuou a cuspir areia.

Gaara ficou a observar atentamente o cu soado de Lee.

De repente Lee foi penetrado pelo pequeno pénis de Gaara.

- Aiiiie! – Berrou Lee.

- Sim! SIM!!!

Os dois tiveram um orgasmo em menos de oito segundos e caíram ambos no chão, ofegantes.

- Amo-te! – Murmurou Lee com olhos muito brilhantes.

Gaara não respondeu a Lee.

- Que tens Gaara? Coisa fofa e boa de mim!

- Tu tens grande floresta amazónica no cu…

- E tu encheste-me o cu de areia, sabias?

- Yah é a beita… Sabaku no Beita…

- És mesmo seco…

- Sexo?

- Usas-te preservativo? – Perguntou Lee preocupado.

- A tua roupa verde dos chinocas fez de camisinha…

Rock Lee virou o cu para Gaara.

Gaara, com alguma dificuldade, lá consegui afastar os grossos e compridos pentelhos de Lee, e pode ver, para sua grande surpresa um buraco sobre o buraco do cu.

- Roto… – Murmurou Gaara.

De repente, Rock Lee mandou grande peido na cara de Gaara.

- Ai! Desculpa amor, saiu!

Gaara vira peida para Rock Lee e manda grande peido para a cara de Lee donde sai bastante areia (do cu de Gaara). Lee desmaia com o cheiro.

_No dia seguinte…_

Lee acorda numa cama no hospital.

- Onde tou? Gaara, amor da minha veida onde estás!?

- O Gaara não está aqui! – Berrou Gai.

Lee olha a chorar para o seu sensei.

- Perdeste a virgindade? Perdeste!?

- Eu…Eu…Sim:'(

De repente surge um médico espanhol (o que agora é muito comum nos hospitais – infelizmente).

Cochillos, presten atención por favor. É que Rock Lee tiené SIDA!

Gai e Rock Lee ficam em estado de choque.

- Tu fizeste sexo DESPROTEGIDO!? – Perguntou Gai aos gritos – OH MY GOD!

- Mira conho, eh qué há mas! – Berrou o Médico – Rock Lee está grávido de un día!!!

Lee desmaiou.

_Passadas 69 horas, Rock Lee acorda_

Rock Lee: Aí que terror! Tive um sonho erótico e um pesadelo enorme!

Gai: Tu é que és um pesadelo! Já não basta teres a SIDA, agora também tinhas de ficar grávido!? Quem é a cabra que te passou a SIDA?

Lee: Foi o Gaara.

Gai: … Essa cabra bichona!

_Gaara aparece do nada_

Gaara: Lee… É verdade que esperas um filho meu?

Lee: Sim! Acho que estou a ter contracções!

_Lee é levado por parteiros e curandeiros do hospital._

Gaara: Ai que terror! Entrou em trabalho de parto e vou ser pai…

_Aparece Médico espanhol_

Médico: Gaara, havemos perdido tú hiho!

Gaara: Porquê? Fugiu foi?

Médico: Con uns padrés así no me admirava nada, pêro la verdad é qué Lee sofria de una gravidez estérica. Pero ainda así ha saido mucha area del culo de Rock Lee.

Gaara: Oh! Que pena… Até já tinha o nome perfeito para o bebé… Sasuke…

Sasuke: …

_Vem Rock Lee encamado ao lado de alguns curandeiros_

Lee: Gaara! Amor! Perdi o bebé!: '(

Gaara: Porquê? Fugiu?

Lee: Ok, ok, já todos sabemos que és seco…

Gaara: Sexo? Bora!

Lee: Espera… Não me tinhas contado que já tinhas perdido a virgindade.

Gaara: Eu perdi a virgindade contigo filho.

Médico: Quiien há passado la SIDA a Rock Lee há sido su sensei, Gai – como su nombre indica el est Gay.

_Gai vai preso onde conhece Carlos Cruz (pedófilo) e juntos realizam várias fantasias na prisão_

Gaara: Lee…

Lee: Diz filho.

Gaara: Ai lobe you…

Lee: No hablo inglês.

Gaara: Amo-te…

Lee: Eu também!

_Muitos beijos e depois muito muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito __sexo!_

**FIM**


End file.
